At Last
by SoonToBeActress
Summary: For Rapunzel's nineteenth birthday, Flynn wants to take her out to the lake and watch the lanterns like they did the year before. One-shot.


Summary: For Rapunzel's nineteenth birthday, Flynn wants to take her out to the lake and watch the lanterns like they did the year before. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the film, Tangled. I also do not own the beautiful, Rapunzel and handsome, Flynn Rider.

A/N: Tangled was one of the cutest and funniest animated films ever. If you haven't already, go see it! You won't regret it.

Is this story predictable? Yes. Is this story adorable? Yes.

* * *

She was staring in the mirror, frowning at her complexion. She brushed her hair, attempting to make it look longer. It stayed in it's normal curled up way.

She missed her hair. Her once golden hair was now brunette. She had cried over it numerous times. It felt so strange going from extremely long hair to extremely short hair. Although, it did take a huge weight off of her and she could now move her head around as much as she pleased.

"It's useless, Pascal," she told her reptilian friend. "I can never do anything with my hair ever again."

Pascal just sat on her shoulder and they both stared in the mirror. He put his webbed fingers on his chin as if he was thinking. A bright smile came on his face as he grabbed the hairbrush Rapunzel was using and a couple of hairclips.

He clipped her hair from behind and let her bangs fall in her face. When he was done, he looked at her for approval.

Rapunzel stroked her hair, contemplating whether she liked it or not. The clip Pascal used was shaped like a flower. It reminded her of when the children braided her hair and put flowers in it. It reminded her of Eugene…

"I love it!" She told Pascal. "I really do…"

The chameleon broke out a huge smile. He started changing colors and dancing around the room. Rapunzel laughed and when she caught him, kissed him on his head.

"I hope this doesn't mean I have any competition," a very familiar, male voice said. Rapunzel turned to see Eugene (previously known as Flynn Rider).

"No, of course not," she laughed harmoniously with him.

He came to her and kissed her left hand. "Your hair looks nice like that," he told her.

She giggled. "Thanks. Pascal did it for me."

The chameleon was glaring at Eugene from a dresser. Eugene approached the reptile and said, "I thought we were done holding grudges." Pascal stuck his tongue out at him.

Eugene held out his hand. "Truce?" He offered.

The reptile looked at Rapunzel who was nodding her head. Pascal took his hand and shook it with his webbed one.

Rapunzel smiled and hugged the man. He hugged back and smelled her hair. Pascal jumped on them and cut in the middle.

"Hey! I thought we had a deal," Eugene said. Pascal spit his tongue out and left.

"Well, now that he's gone. I wanted to ask you something…"

Rapunzel got excited. "Which would be?"

"I want to go watch the lights in the gondola again," he told her. "Please?"

Her excitement faded. "Oh, well sure I guess."

"Great! Just meet me at the docks later," he kissed her cheek and left.

Rapunzel put on a fake smile for him, but it faded as he left. She sat down back at her vanity, and stared at herself with Pascal on her shoulder.

"How could I be so silly?" She asked herself. "Why would he ask me to marry him when we've only known each other for a year?"

She hugged the chameleon and started to think about what to wear for later.

* * *

"Please, can I take your daughter for the night?" Eugene asked the King.

The King merely scoffed and said, "It's her birthday, Rider."

"Eugene. I prefer to go by Eugene now."

"Oh, right. But I can't grant your wish. This will be the first time I celebrate my daughter's birthday, with my daughter!" The King exclaimed.

"I asked her and she said yes, so please?" Eugene pushed again.

The King sighed and said, "Alright, but only for the floating lanterns. My wife and I will have her for the rest of the day."

"Of course, sire."

"Now, be gone."

"Yes, sir," Eugene muttered as he pumped his arm in victory for it was going to be a wonderful night.

* * *

"I had a wonderful day, mother," Rapunzel whispered as they entered her room.

"Well, we wanted to do something special for our special girl," the Queen told her daughter.

"We love you so much, darling," the King joined in.

"I love you both too," Rapunzel muttered.

"We'll leave you to get ready for your outing," the Queen told her while trying to drag her husband out of the room with her.

Rapunzel blushed and waved at her parents as they left. After the door shut, she quickly got into a different dress. It was a shorter one than the one she had been wearing earlier. She didn't want to get it wet or anything.

She grabbed a wrap from her closet and hurried on out to meet her beau at the docks. She tried to hide her face from people as she passed them, hoping they wouldn't recognize her. She wanted to get to the docks as quick as possible.

She was anxious and excited at the same time. Why did Eugene want to take her back out on the lake? Was there something he wanted to tell her? Or ask her…

It wasn't long that she reached the docks. She saw him adjusting the gondola's roped as if he was going to untie them.

"Hey, there Rider," she said smoothly.

He turned to see her gleaming face in the moonlight. "Hey there, Blondie."

She smiled at the nickname he still used when there wasn't anyone else around them. He especially didn't want to say it in front of her parents. She was the only one who he let call him Rider or Flynn.

"Or should I say, Brunette?" He questioned, smiling charmingly.

"I like Blondie better," she told him as he took her hand and climbed into the boat with him following after her.

He rowed the boat in silence as she stared at the sky. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was very comfortable. Rapunzel was admiring the view, and Eugene was admiring her.

Rapunzel spoke first. "Was there a particular reason you brought me out here?"

"What? I can't just spend some good time with my lady?" He asked coolly.

"My father told me you had to beg him to get him to say yes. Why did you want me out here so bad?" Rapunzel demanded of him.

Eugene looked down, a smile on his face. "Give me a second."

He turned around a rummaged through his bag. Rapunzel tried looking over his shoulder to see what he was looking for.

"No peeking," he said knowingly. He had something in his hand when he turned around. "We've known each other for about year now, and I feel like it's time that changes are made."

"What do you mean by that?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Maybe a year is long enough…" He started.

Rapunzel gasped. Tears started flowing from her eyes. "If that's what you think, than fine. Take me home."

"…for us to be dating," he finished.

He pulled out a ring from his hand, and kneeled. "Marry me?"

"You want to marry me, not break up with me?" She questioned.

"Um, yeah. That's kind of why there's a ring in my hand, and I just kneeled."

Rapunzel's face became furious. "How dare you? You tricked me!" She started hitting him on the arm.

"Hey! If you would've let me finish my sentence, we wouldn't be in this predicament," he told her, trying to calm her down. When she stopped hitting him, she crossed her arms and turned away from him. She played with her hair and stared at the sky, trying to avoid him.

"You still haven't answered my question, Rapunzel."

"Refresh my memory. This time, with no tricks," she commanded.

He smirked. He made her turn around and grabbed her hands. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Rapunzel, I love you so much. Please, marry me?"

Her frown turned around into a smile and more tears fell from her eyes. She nearly tackled him and kept saying, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Their lips met over and over again. She was on top of him, squeezing him tightly. He was running his hands around her back, feeling her curves. They flipped so he was on top. He kissed her neck and she moaned in pleasure.

"I love you, Eugene Fitzherbert," Rapunzel said while he was kissing her neck.

He mumbled into her neck, "I love you, too."

The lanterns floated above them as they stayed together in the boat throughout the whole night.

_And at last I see the light…_


End file.
